Stormy night
by JupiterGodess
Summary: After a study session of the five Senshi at Makoto's, Ami stays longer, but then a thunderstorm breaks out. Unfortunately, the blue-haired Mercury warrior is afraid of lightning and thunder. Makoto, being her usual helpful self, lets her friend stay overnight. (Friendship fluff, no yuri)


**Stormy night**

„Uaaah!"  
The blonde girl with buns yawned and stretched. Then she smiled at her friends.  
„We're done!", Usagi Tsukino announced. „Finally! Now let's go home and have a good night's sleep."  
„Sleepy-head", a black-haired girl commented. „All you ever think about is eating and sleeping."  
„You're mean, Rei-chan!"  
But the protest was quickly drowned in the laughter of the five girls, and even Usagi herself joined in.  
The five senshi had met at Makoto's for their daily learning session – of course not without a delicious diner prepared by the skilled cook. Now the lessions oft he day had been reviewed, the homework was done and they had gone through stuff that would come in the next exams. Twilight began creeping into the room, as the sun sank lower and lower.  
„Time to go go", Minako declared and stood, her bag on her shoulder.  
„Yeah", Rei agreed, and she and the other girls stood too. Makoto accompanied them to the door. As they saying goodbye, she turned to Ami.  
„Uhm, Ami-chan, could you stay for a moment? There is something I don't really understand, and I wanted to ask for your help. We did not go through that today, but I am sure it will eventually come in a test…"  
„But of course." The Mercurian warrior smiled. Then she turned to the three waiting girls. „Go on ahead. I'll help Mako-chan, then I'll head home too. See you tomorrow!"  
„See you tomorrow! Have a good night!"  
After the cheerful parting, the two girls returned to the living room. It was too dark now for reading, so Makoto turned on the lights. A glance out oft he window revealed black clouds, who had gathered and were now towering threatingly at the orange sky.  
„Wow, that looks like it's gonna be quite a storm", the Govian senshi murmured.  
That seemed who startled Ami, who already sat at the table and had been deep in thought. „Wha?! What did you say?!"  
The brunette turned to her friend. „I said that's gonna be quite a storm. See those clouds ? I can feel the electricity they harbour in the air. But it'll take a while until it breaks out."  
Those words did little to calm Ami. The blue-haired girl was nervous the entire time she and Makoto went through the problems. The taller girl started to have a suspicion When finally, half an hour later, she got the hang of it and they were thus finished, she spoke up.  
„Are you afraid of storms, Ami-can?"  
As if to lay weight on her question, a thunder rolled through the streets of Tokyo. Ami flinched. It was as if the storm itself had requested an answer.  
„To be honest… yes", she admitted. „I am not afraid of the water ; now, water in all its forms calms me down and comforts me. Even rain. But storms… all the lightning, and the thunder. They just scare me."  
There was silence. The only noise was the wind's howl outside, where night lay pitch black. Makoto let the words go through her mind, while Ami waited uncomfortably for her reaction. What would her friend, who was the senshi of Jupiter and thunder, think of her? Her friend whose command every ligthing obeyed? Just then, something smacked against the window. It was a soft, solent sound. And just a few seconds later, the downpour started. A lightning flashed, and two seconds later the thunder followed.  
Ami was shivering now. Did she really have to walk through that inferno? She didn't even bring an umbrella. Of course she could borrow one from Makoto, but still…  
„You're afraid… of storms?", the brunette asked again, quietly. Ami just nodded. „But why?", her friend continued. „You're safe inside here."  
„I know!", Ami yelled, now a desperate look in her face. „But do you think that helps?! Even in here I can see the lightning and hear the thunder!" She paused. „Please, Mako-chan… I don't like asking this, and I don't want to be a burden, but… please let me stay here for tonight. I cannot go home when it is like this outside. Please. "  
She did not even have to look pleadingly at Makoto. The brunette's desicion was already made with the first „please". She would help her troubled friend.  
„Of course, Ami", she said softly, smiling. „I'll lend you a pyjama, they're big enough. And the bed in my guest room is empty anyway."  
„Thank you", the blue-haired girl whispered with a sigh. She was relieved the Giovian was not angry or hurt.

Half an hour later, the two girls lay in their beds. Lights were out, and outside the elements were still going berserk. Ami rolled from one side to the other. The noise did not let her sleep. But she had to sleep, tomorrow was school.  
When she could take it no more, she stood an quietly left her bedroom. She took a few steps through the darkness until she stood before Makoto's room. Trying to make no noise, she slid open the door.  
A lightning flash outside illuminated the room for a second, enough for Ami to see. Makoto was lying in her bed, blankets up until her chest and fast asleep. A image of peace. Carefully the Mercurian senshi continued, treading as lightly as she could to make no sound. Hopefully she would be able to find that peace too.  
„Whazzup, Ami-chan?", a sleepy voice came through the darkness. It took Ami all she got to prevent her from squeaking, startled as she was.  
„M-Mako-chan", she stammered. „I'm sorry, I woke you."  
„That's okay." The brunette sounded a bit more now and Ami saw her sitting up. „Come."  
Grateful, the blue-haired girl crawled beneath the blanket and placed her head on her pillow. Makoto lay back down too. For a while there was silence. Ami wondered what came next. She still could not sleep.  
As if she had read her thoughts, Makoto asked: „You couldn't sleep?"  
„No."  
Even in the dark, Ami could sense how Makoto smiled.  
„You don't need to be afraid. Storms are furious, yes. But haven't you thought of their beauty? The power that lays in a single lightning, as short as the blink of an eye. The thunder that sounds like giant drums praying the gods. The wind that sings its howling songs. And after it is gone, the freshness of the air… haven't you thought about these things?"  
Amazement filled Ami ass he realised how true the words of her friends were.  
„Listen to it", the tall girl continued. „Listen to rain and thunder, the drums of heaven. Let them calm your soul. And besides… I am here, Ami. I won't let happen anything to you."  
Surprised by the softness in her friend's voice, Ami started to breath slowly and closed her eyes. She listened. And listened. Listened to rain, thunder, and Makotos breathing. Feeling her friend's warm body beside her. And eventually, she went calm.  
She smiled, at the vere of sleep.  
„Thank you", she murmure, drowzily. „Thank you, Mako-chan. You know, storms are like you. So dangerous… and beautiful…"  
She fell asleep.  
Makoto smiled. „You're welcome", she whispered. „See you tomorrow – after the storm, Ami-chan."


End file.
